


One Of Those Crazy Girls

by rafolshoe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafolshoe/pseuds/rafolshoe
Summary: Lisa was trying her best not to cry, but maybe Jennie was right, she's such a big baby. Maybe Jennie didn't want to take care of her anymore. She's done with her stupidity and idiocy. It was Jennie who always cleans up the mess and trouble Lisa makes, and maybe the older girl was already sick of it.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	One Of Those Crazy Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Jenlisa oneshot inspired by Paramore's (One of Those) Crazy Girls.

'Hi, this is Jennie Kim. Please leave your message after the beep.'

"Hey, Jennie, baby. Look, I'm sorry. I promise I'll never touch the kitchen ever again. Please, don't be mad. I miss you already. Please, come home, baby." Lisa sobbed as she was sent directly to Jennie's voicemail for nth time now.

She ignored the tingling pain of the glowing pink flesh at the back of her right hand as she dialled Jennie's phone number again. People streamed out of the tube as soon as the train stopped at the station.

Lisa entered the train now filled with only six people. Despite the vacant seats, she stood near the door. The warning bell beeped and the train soon moved. Lisa's phone was pressed in her ear hoping Jennie will finally pick it up.

'Hi, this is Jennie Kim. Please leave your message after the beep.'

"Hey, baby. I'm so sorry, really. It won't happen again. I'll buy you milk, you love milk, right? Please, answer your phone, babe. I'm sorry, baby. I love you so much." Lisa sniffed. 

Lisa was trying her best not to cry, but maybe Jennie was right, she's such a big baby. Maybe Jennie didn't want to take care of her anymore. She's done with her stupidity and idiocy. It was Jennie who always cleans up the mess and trouble Lisa makes, and maybe the older girl was already sick of it.

Since Jennie was ignoring her call, Lisa decided to dial Chaeyoung instead.

"Hey, Lisa. What's up?" Chaeng answered the call after a couple of rings.

"Hey, Chaeng, uhmm.." Lisa sniffed again, clearing her throat, "is Jennie with you?"

"No, no. She's not with me. Why?"

"Did she call you? Messaged you?" Lisa asked calmly.

"No, I don't think she messaged me. Why? What happened?" Chaeyoung sounded worried, she knew something wrong happened.

"I think Jennie's breaking up with me. She left the house about an hour ago and she's not answering her phone." Lisa croaked.

"Calm down, Lisa. Did you fight again?"

"No! We didn't! But she was really mad. I almost burn the kitchen earlier." Lisa confessed.

"What? I thought you already had a deal?"

"I know! I remember every word she said I could tattoo it on my forehead! 'Don't set your foot in the kitchen or I'm breaking up with you and you'll never see my face again!'" Lisa recited imitating Jennie's voice.

"So, why the hell did you break the rule?"

"Chaeng, I was just boiling eggs! I just turned my back for a moment and then the whole kitchen was on fire! Chaeng, I. Was. Just. Boiling. Eggs!" Lisa yelped making the other passengers turn their heads.

Chaeyoung laughed thinking Lisa was exaggerating her story again. "How bad was it?"

"I put the fire out as soon as possible but the alarm went off and the whole apartment complex needed to be evacuated." Lisa mentally slapped her face for her stupidity. She just made ten families panic including one elderly who almost had a heart attack and two fire trucks position outside the complex building.

Chaeyoung could not muffle her laugh from the other line which made Lisa more frustrated. There was really nothing funny with her girlfriend Jennie finally breaking up with her.

"Chaeyoung, I'm serious!" Lisa bellowed.

"Okay, okay..." Chaeyoung took a couple of breaths, "I'll call Jennie, and ask Irene and Jisoo as well, maybe she's with them. I'll call you later."

"I'm on my way to Jisoo's. Maybe Jennie is there, please don't tell her I'm going to her apartment." 

As soon as Lisa finished the call, the train arrived at her station. The sky was pink and the sun was about to kiss the horizon. Lisa walked down the street, the autumn wind sent the dead leaves swirling midair. She passed by a couple holding hands. Lisa remembered how Jennie's small hands fit hers perfectly, she unconsciously caressed her own right hand which immediately sent a stinging pain. 

"Ow, fuck!" She winced. She forgot the burn she earned after trying to extinguish the fire with a bottle of sriracha sauce. Lisa blew her breath on the flesh to cool and ease the pain before knocking on Jisoo's door.

"Lisa? What brings you here?" Jisoo stepped aside allowing Lisa to come in before closing the door.

"Jisoo, uhm is Jennie here?" Lisa asked as she took a seat on Jisoo's couch hiding her injury.

"No. Isn't she with you? It's her off today." Jisoo handed Lisa a glass of orange juice before taking her own seat across the younger girl.

"Yeah, well you see, she went out almost two hours ago without telling me where she's going," Lisa explained. 

"Maybe she did some grocery, have you tried calling her?" 

"I did. She's not answering her phone." Lisa sniffed, "Did she call you or text you?" 

"Wait, were you two fighting again?" Jisoo raised her brow, studying Lisa's face.

"No, it's not like that. I..." Lisa spotted the smirk on Jisoo's face which made the younger girl dubious, "wait, are you hiding Jennie here?"

"What?" Jisoo almost spat out her orange juice, "What the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare to involve me in your lovers fight, okay?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just worried about her whereabouts. I thought maybe she's here venting out like she usually does when she's mad at me."

"Now, tell me what happened, Limario." 

Lisa did tell Jisoo what happened, including their landlord, Mrs Bridges, discovering their four cats in the apartment when she only allowed one animal, which was Kuma. Mrs. Bridges told the couple they have seven days to move out of the apartment. A month ago, the old lady already spent a fortune to repaint the complex's wall vandalized by teenagers as an act of revenge on Lisa who kicked their ball to the river after accidentally hitting Kuma during her walk with Jennie. Jisoo had the photo of the vandalism saved in her phone. It was a blood-red paint saying 'LISA, YOU AND YOUR UGLY DOG SUCK. A STINKY CRAZY WOMAN LIVES HERE! BEWARE!' Mrs Bridges was done with Lisa causing trouble to her property as well as to the other tenants, she can't wait for the girl to move out.

"Jennie was fuming, Jisoo. Before she left she said: 'I can't believe you, Lisa.' Then she's gone and now she's ignoring my calls." Lisa choked out.

"Oh my god, this is so crazy. You are so dead, Lisa." Jisoo was wiping her tears while clutching her hurting stomach for cackling too much.

"It's not funny, Jisoo! You were there when she threatened to break up with me the first time! She was dead serious! I can't lose my baby!" Lisa sobbed. 

"Relax, Lisa. I'll call her, okay? I'll tell you if she ever contacts me. Why don't you go home and fix the mess you made? Jendeukie will be home soon for sure." Jisoo assured.

"How do you know?" Lisa sniffed while wiping her tears.

"God, are you really her girlfriend? You really don't know her, do you?"

Lisa did not reply, her face was full of confusion.

"Listen, we both know Jendeukie is short and a short-tempered person yet she has been with you, a big baby, for the past three years. Now, what do you call that?"

"Love?" Lisa answered, a hopeful smile on her face.

"No. Stupidity." Lisa scowled at Jisoo's words, "Both of you are stupid and crazy. Now, go back home and wait for your crazy girlfriend there. She'll definitely come back."

Lisa still dialled Jennie's number on her way home, however, she was still sent to her voicemail. She left a hundred voicemails, now. She also received a message from Chaeyoung saying that Irene and Yeri have no idea to her girlfriend's whereabouts as well but promised to contact her immediately if they received any updates. Now, Jennie was absolutely ignoring her.

Despite the lack of progress, Lisa was in a better spirit now than earlier after her talk with Jisoo. She stopped by in a convenience store to buy a tub of vanilla ice cream, low sodium chips, two boxes of milk and five pieces of Kinder Joy chocolate as a peace offering to her girlfriend.

She also recited her apology in her head which included her paying the rent full for their next apartment, behaving like a 24-year-old lady, and no stepping in the kitchen, ever. 

Lisa reached their apartment. It was what it was when she left it, dark and empty. The smell of burnt wood was also wafting around the unit. Lisa sighed, still no signs of her girlfriend. She turned on the lights and put the things she bought on the kitchen counter. 

"Where have you been?" Lisa jolted at the voice. It was Jennie behind her, her hands on her hips with her brows raised. Lisa stared at her wide-eyed and mouth agape. 

"Jennie?" Lisa was still in shock, Jisoo was right, her baby will come back.

"Where were you? You're gone when I returned." Jennie took a step closer beside Lisa to inspect what the younger girl had bought.

"I... I was looking for you. I was calling you, you weren't answering your phone," Lisa's eyes watered, her tears are almost at the edge, "I... I thought you already left me."

"Silly!" Jennie giggled, "I bought you some burn medicine because you refuse to go to the hospital. The queue was long at the pharmacy so it took me an hour." She tiptoed to wipe the tears on Lisa's face with her both thumbs.

Jennie pulled Lisa to their living room and let her sit on the couch. She went to their bedroom to get the ointment she bought. Jennie sat beside Lisa and took her injured right hand. She rinsed the burned area with a clean cloth and cool water.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Lisa finally asked as Jennie gently applying the ointment.

"You have my phone, Lisa. I told you to hold it for me when we were talking to Mrs Bridges, remember?" 

The memories hit Lisa like a truck. She did remember holding Jennie's phone and putting it in the back pocket of her jeans. 

"Fuck." Lisa barked as she fished out the phone that was poking her butt the entire time she was talking with Jisoo. The phone was in a silent mode, good lord. 

"Ow!" Lisa winced when Jennie pressed the burned area harder while applying the medicine.

"I said no cursing, Manoban," Jennie smirked.

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot the whole time, Jen! Please, don't tell Jisoo and Chaeyoung, they will not let me live it down!" Lisa pleaded with her puppy eyes.

Lisa could already foresee the horror of Jisoo and Chaeyoung teasing her about burning the kitchen and wailing about Jennie leaving her when in fact, she was in a pharmacy. Oh, god, she was so dumb and doomed.

"You are such a big baby, Lisa." Jennie giggled, quite enjoying how cute Lisa looked.

"I'm your big baby, Jennie." Lisa laughed before giving a peck on Jennie's lips. 

Jennie snatched her phone from Lisa's hand making the younger girl pout.

"Now, let me call Jisoo and Chaeyoung so the four of us could stream the...what?" Jennie was stunned when she unlocked her phone "327 voicemails? You left 327 voicemails, Lisa?"

"Yeah?" Lisa said embarrassed, "that's how much I love you. 'I love you, 327'?" 

"You're crazy." Jennie laughed tossing her phone somewhere in the couch as she snaked her arms around Lisa's neck and kissed her sweetly. Before their make out session leads into something, Jennie broke their heated kiss and pressed their forehead together.

"Hey, Manoban," Jennie breathed looking into Lisa's eyes, "I'll teach you basic cooking tomorrow, okay?"

"Lisa in the kitchen? Tomorrow?" Lisa giggled. 

"Yup." Jennie replied with the P popping out.

"Okay, how about...," Lisa wet her lips with her tongue, "Jennie Kim on the kitchen counter tonight? Mrs Bridges' contract was now over, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical errors:((  
> First time to write a fluff fic, I suck at it, lol.  
> Anyway, this comeback is giving us serve, omg, I can't wait!!  
> 


End file.
